


Her Little Dark Age

by GlimmeringDarling23



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fanchild - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, Lovechild - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmeringDarling23/pseuds/GlimmeringDarling23
Summary: Hajime and his adopted daughter Hope have a conversation.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 10





	Her Little Dark Age

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Mentions of n//htmares
> 
> Characters: Hajime Hinata, Hope Hinata (Sonia/Hajime lab born kid), Nagito Komaeda (Mentioned), Suzume Hinata (Komahina fankid) (Mentioned)

_If I get out of bed_

_You'll see me standing all alone_

_Horrified, on the stage_

_My little dark age_

Hope looked out the window at the pale moon. The air of the night feel cool and crisp against her skin as she escaped from the horror she had witnessed. The creak of a door caught her attention when she saw her father Hajime standing in the doorway. "What's wrong, Hope?" He asked, his slippers gliding across the floor. Hope looked out at the city as she rested her head on her knees. The man pulled the chair from her desk and sat on it. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked. There was silence for a few minutes until Hope responded.

"I...I had a nightmare." She spoke.

Hajime hummed. "Do you wanna tell me about it?" He asked. Hope thought for a moment before replying, "I don't know." The father had noticed that Hope often distanced herself from the rest of the family, almost as if they were something she wasn't allowed to have. She always called his husband Nagito by his first name or Mr. Nagito and she always referred to their daughter Suzume as just Suzume. While they had been encouraging her to be open about her and her emotions, it was like Hope just bottled them all up to herself. He knew she was still affected by all that had happened but he just wanted her to be open to him. To Nagito. To Suzume. To herself.

But that would take a lot to get there. For now, he would try. 


End file.
